A World Beyond Me: Rahns' POV
by Rahn Mechabot VII
Summary: This is my point of veiw from KawaiiKarens fic, :A World Beyone Me:. This was inspired by Snoopy, C-4, and KitKat. Thanx guys for the inspiration!
1. Ch 1 Welcome to Pumpkin Hill

This story is of Kawaii Karens :A World Beyond Me: in the point of veiw from my character, Rahn. The story is copyright to her, and the other characters are the sole property of their original creators.  
  
The thing that inspired me to write this was seeing Nokameko write a version from his POV. Then, seeing C-4 write one, and now KitKat. I thought this was a great idea, and have decided to do one of my own. I would just like to point out that this particular story is only connected to my own work from me referring to things about my character. Other than that, no other relation between the two. Now, lets get things started and see :A World Beyond Me: in Rahns' POV.  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
I sat inside my room, thinking. That's what my favorite passtime is. You would not believe the amount of useless info and memory I have in my head. I sat their on the couch in my room, lost in my own little daydream. I do that a lot, even when I'm in school. Except, I only do that when I'm not busy working on something. Anyways, I was thinking about my character, Rahn. I designed a little over a year ago, and since, he's gone through a lot of changes in the way of looks. He was a purple hedgehog with orange eyes that had an echidna iris and pupil, but he only had six quils. Three on each side of his head and the bottom ones nearly touching the ground. He didn't have any quils on his back.  
  
But, this made him unique. That's why I was so proud of myself when I created him. I sighed, and got up from the couch and decided to get on the computer. I checked my clock, it was about 2:00 P.M..  
  
"Well, lets see what's new on fanfiction today" I had a scheduled computer time, between the hours of two and four, and ten to twelve. This was because my sister kept complaining about how I was on all the time and she never got a chance to get on. Little brat. All she had to do was ask me 'nicely' (which she only does if she wants money or something) if she could get on, but no, instead she has to go up and complain to Mom and Dad. Anyways, I'm trailing of subject here. Back to the point.  
  
I logged onto my desktop and checked if any of my favorite authors updated and to see if there where any new stories that were worth reading. Sadly, nobody updated and their wasn't anything at all new or interesting. I sighed and decided to go onto www.eazyboard.com, looking around for any interesting forums that I'd want to voice my opinion into. Which I don't really do often, but it is fun to read others thoughts on Sonic The Hedgehog, which is my favorite videogame obviously, and to see others fight over such pety little things.  
  
Thus falling into my motto 'Just sit back, relax, have some pop-corn, and watch the chaos unfol.' That's my motto. Anyway, I looked around and saw a forum that just stuck out from the rest. Well, to me it did anyway. It was called 'The nEwEsT and cOoLeSt Sonic RPG ever.'  
  
"Well, what the hell. I'm feeling a little adventerous today." I then clicked on the link, but it didn't go anywhere. Instead, a vacum-like pull started emitting from my screen, and started to suck me in! Quickly, I reached behind me and grabbed onto the side of the doorframe to the small room which held our computer.  
  
"What the fuck is going on!" I yelled as the vacumm intensified. Finally, it got to strong and I was forced to let go. I was pulled into the screen into an odd vortex of some kind. I looked around in awe taking in the scene. It was very beautiful, swirling with many different colors. Then, I saw a white screen ahead, and was thrown through it. After I fell out, I found that I was falling into a very large and fogy black pit!  
  
"OOOOOHHHHH CRRRAAAAP!" I yelled as I fell. Then, all of the sudden, there was an updraft and I was thrown back into the air. After another few seconds, I landed with a loud "OOF!" I laid there for a while, taking in what had just happened. Then I slowly opened my eyes, and lifted myslef off the ground.  
  
"Damn. What the heck was that all about? And where am I?" I asked myself to no one in particular. It looked to be about evening, the sun was going down in the horizon. The glow from it shining through a bunch of oddly formed pumpkin shaped mountains...wait a minute!  
  
"Pumpking Hill! How did I end up here?!" I then took off my hat and wiped some sweat from the brow. "Hey, I wasn't wearing a hat before." I looked down at the hat. It was a brown, flat rimmed texan like hat with a band going across the the hump in the middle. The band had red diamond shapes going across it with some green in the little triangles between them. I immediately recognized it.  
  
"Hey. This is Rahns' hat. But if I'm wearing it just now..." I looked about myself and noticed that my whole body was now and ultra-violet color, and I was wearing a green, V shaped poncho with red zigzags going across the collar and the bottom. Then, I noticed six quils sticking out the side of my head, three on each side, with the ones on the bottom nearly touching the ground.  
  
"No way! This is so unreal!" Then I thought of something, Rahn had a sword! And Not just any sword either. Excited a bit, I reached behind me and drew out the sword from the sheath on my back. Sadly, it wasn't what I thought it was. You see, I write fics based on a combination of SEGA Sonic and Sonic Satam. Rahn was supposed to forge a blade from the seven chaos emeralds and an eighth emerald to forge the Sword of Chaos in my fics. This was why I was dissappointed. It wasn't the Sword of Chaos. It was just a regular double-bladed sword, up to a molecule in thickness on the sharp edges.  
  
"Damn. That would have been so friggin cool too. So I guess there's no eighth emerald either. Oh well."  
  
Then, I heard something behind me. Quickly, I spun around and came face to face with a ghost! I hated these things in SA2, and I wasn't about to let one of those little bastards kill me. I slashed my sword through him, and he disappeared.  
  
"Well, that was easy enough." I looked down and saw something plop to the ground. Carefully, I picked it up and studied it. It was a shard of the Master Emerald!  
  
"If this shards here, then that must mean that Knuckles is around here somewhere!" Then, I heard someone coming from Pumpkin Mountain to where I was, which was Church Mountain. I squinted to see what it was, and saw it was Knuckles. Not wanting to be caught and beaten for touching his shard, I dropped it and skated behind one of those moving tombstones. That's right, skated. I have my own version of hoverskates like Shadows', but mine are orange with a purple strip coming from the heel, over the little grinding arch, and meeting at the top of my foot.  
  
Anyway, I was behind the tombstone when Knuckles landed, and picked up the shard.  
  
"Odd. That computer thing said that a ghost would be holding onto this shard" I heard him say. After scratching his head for a second, he shut his eyes and shrugged, then pocketed the emerald. "Well, that's all of them here. Time to move out and find the ones in the mine." He then jumped and glided towards Ghost Train Mountain.  
  
"That was close" I said to myself. "I probably would have become his personnal punching bag if I hadn't have dropped that thing when I saw him coming." I slowly stood up from behind the tombstone and sheathed my sword back into it's place. Then, started rubbing the dirt off of my white gloves.  
  
"But wait. If he's searching for the emerald shards here, then that means that I'm in the games' storyline. That would also mean that Eggman has yet to fire that cannon from the ARK. Well, I'll be damned if I'm gonna pass up this oppurtunity to shove that thing up his fat ass. Of course, it never fires a second time, and Sonic and Shadow stop it from falling. But hey, I'll still get to have some fun. If I tail Knuckles, I might be able to find Eggmans base, then head on up there and cause a little havoc."  
  
I smiled to myself. This was going to be so much fun. Then, I jumped down to the platforms below the mountain and made my way towards Ghost Train Mountain, trailing behind Knuckles.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Well, that's how I got there. Next one will be out shortly. Once again, I'd like to thank Snoopy (Nokameko) for inspiring me and some of the others involved in KawaiiKarens fic to write our own POV's for the story. I might have the next one up tomorrow, not sure. Depends on the way my days goes tomorrow. ^__^  
  
  
  
Rahn (Mechabot VII) 


	2. Ch 2 This is Aquatic Mine

Chapter two everyone! Let's see if I can tail Knuckles without being noticed.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - This is Aquatic Mine  
  
  
  
While I was making my way to where Knuckles went, I discovered a few GUN robots that I quickly had fun dispatching of, as well as a few more annoying ghosts. I collected about five chaos drives from the robots. Finally, I reached the rocket that took me to the top of the mountain. I latched onto it tightly and held on for one of the most thrilling rides of my life as I shot up into the air! Then, the rocket exploded and I landed on my two feet at the top of the mountain. I spotted Knuckles down below me where the train turntable was. He opened one of the large doors and walked right in, not bothering to close it behind him.  
  
I quietly jumped down and landed without making a sound. That's what I like about being my character. I can be really stealthy without even trying. Quickly, I ran into the mine. It was dark inside, and I had a little trouble seeing. Finally, I arrived in the main chamber with the water pit and the switches. As I walked inside it, a wall slammed shut behind me for some odd reason. I guess that's how Knuckles got into this place to begin with, because it didn't look like there was an entrance in the game. I walked out to the central beam and glanced down.  
  
There below me once again was Knuckles. He must have already lowered the water level. I saw him on the central floor going down the shaft that held his air necklace.  
  
"Wish I had one of those right about now. What am I going to do if I have to swim? I can't hold my breath that long" I said to myself.  
  
As I sat and waited for Knuckles to come back up so I can keep an eye on him, I heard a familiar sound behind me. I turned, and there was that ghost from before the emerald shard, and he had a few buddies with him. I counted about maybe seven ghosts in total. One of them being one of those really big ones with the stiched mouths.  
  
"Oh, great!" I unsheathed my sword and jumped down to the bottom of the mine trying to get away from the ghosts. I landed with a small splash on the ground below from what was left of the water inside the mine. Then, I skated down the tunnel there only to come across one of those GUN robots with the spikes on the top. I quickly took that thing out with one swipe and it busted into pieces. It also gave me a green chaos drive. I quickly pocketed it with the others and ran further down the tunnel. Which wasn't very long, because I came to a dead end about a nanosecond later. "Damn!" I turned around and saw the ghost and his buddies, ready for a fight. I gave them a quick glare, then leaped into the air towards them.  
  
"Take this!" I said as I slashed my sword into the side of the big one, which brought it down to a medium sized ghost. Then, I turned around and quickly dispated of two of them with a quick side swipe. "Two down, five to go!" I slashed through another one, and he quickly disappeared like the other two. Then, I had an idea. "I think it's about time I brought out my signiture move" I said as I backed away from the remaining ghosts. "The Spinning Sword Tornado Attack!" I activated my right hoverskate, and brought my left foot behind my right knee. Then, I stretched my left arm across my chest, and held my sword out with the other. I slowly started to spin a bit, and in a few seconds, I was spinning like a tornado. Thus, the spinning sword tornado attack.  
  
I angled myself forward and went right through the ghosts, taking out the medium sized one with one blow and getting rid of the others. I stopped at the end of the tunnel, a little disoriented from the attack I used.  
  
"Not to self. Only do that when there are, like, twenty of those retarded things." I rubbed my eyes a bit t oget rid of the dizziness I was feeling. But then, something grabbed hold of me from behind. I jumped a bit and tried to wiggle out of whatever was holding me. I turned my head to see what it was, and it was that same damn ghost!  
  
"Damnit! Why don't you go haunt a house, or a crypt, or whatever ghosts do instead of bothering me!?" I tried to wiggle out of its grasp, but I was unable to. I could move barely enough as it is. That's when I noticed it. The water was starting to rise, and quickly! Knuckles must have flipped that switch at the top of the mine! I struggled even more to get out of the ghosts grasp, but couldn't get loose. I couldn't jab my sword into him, it wasn't even in my hand anymore. I dropped it when the ghost grabbed me. The water rose just barely above my head, and I did my best to hold my breath. I continued to struggle. Don't these guys let go after a little bit? I always thought they did!  
  
I looked around on the ground, and spotted my sword by my feet. It was then I remembered one of the other abilities that I had. Rahn was pychic and had some telepathic and mind reading ability! I decided 'what the hell, it's better than drowning!' I concentrated on the sword as best as I could, and it slowly started to rise a bit. Then, it shot up and went right through the ghost, causing him to disappear once again. Quickly, I grabbed my sword, and proceeded to swim out of the tunnel. I was already running out of air, and fast! I came out of the tunnel and continued to swim back up to the central pillar. I was just about out of air when I reached the surface, and pulled myself onto the pillar, coughing and taking in the fresh air.  
  
"I *cough* really hate *cough, hack, cough* GHOSTS!!!" I yelled. When I regained my breath, I slowly stood up and looked around. Across on the opposite end of the area was another open hidden door. Knuckles must have left this area. Well, now I know how he got in here, and how he got out.  
  
"I'm going to kill that echidna for hitting that friggin switch, that is, after the ARK is stopped from hitting the planet." I slowly put my sword back into its sheath, then jumped across to the exit, trying to regain lost ground on my pursuit after Knuckles.  
  
*~*  
  
There's chapter two. Next one, I should meet four out of the five other cast members for :A World Beyond Me:, and you guys get to find out how I got to Station Square (Which should be obvious since I am following Knuckles). Anyways, review and tell me how I'm doing so far. And once again, thanx for the inspiration Snoopy, C-4, and KitKat!  
  
  
  
Rahn (Mechabot VII) 


	3. Ch 3 Onward to Hidden Base and King Boo...

I'm just rolling these chapters out, huh? Well, I should meet up with Bell (KawaiiKaren), C-4 (C-4 Echidna), Nokameko (Snoopy), and KitKat (KitKat) in this chapter. So, let's see how we meet up from my perspective, shall we?  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Onward to Hidden Base and King Boom Boo  
  
  
  
"I hope I don't have to see water or ghosts again for a little while" I said to myself. I was walking down the path that Knuckles took to get out of Aquatic Mine, and I wasn't having much luck keeping up with him. It was also getting harder to stay hidden because he kept on glanceing back over his shoulder. I knew he felt like he was being followed now, I could also hear a couple of his stray thoughts by accident with my telepathic abilities. So, I had to drop back a bit and since then I've lost track of him. It's felt like I've been down here forever!  
  
"Where the hell did he go?" I whispered. I turned a corner just in time to see Knuckles open a manhole cover and stick his head up out of it. Then, I started hearing them talk.  
  
"Knuckles?!" said a high pitched, squeaky voice. I could tell it was Amy.  
  
"Hey guys. Long time no see" said Knuckles.  
  
"What are you doing down there?" asked Amy.  
  
"Well, the Master Emerald got busted again, and I've been looking for the shards. I must have gotten lost in the mines or something, and it feels like I'm being followed too. sigh Looking for those shards is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Hey, where are we anyway?"  
  
I heared Amy walk around the manhole cover, then saw her hands latch onto the sides of Knuckles head and haul him out.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" said Knuckles.  
  
"Move aside, Knuckles!" said Amy.  
  
"Hey, shuttup you guys! I've managed to find the transcripts between Eggman and the President in the government computer. I'm going to follow the signal right now!" said Tails  
  
You know, I'd like to know how easy it is to hack into a government computer here. I know Tails is smart and all, but the people here have got to be idiots to be able to allow a young kitsune to hack into their top secret communications.  
  
"If we hurry, we can trace the call to find Eggman!" said Tails  
  
"Okay, lets meet up there!" I heard Sonics' voice say over a walki talki or some kind of radio. Then, I heard Tails burn rubber and speed off to find the president, with Amy and Knuckles following behind him to try and catch him by foot. I also heard what sounded like glass fall to the pavement off in the distance.  
  
I quickly exited the open manhole and was in the streets of Station Square! I looked around for a moment and saw that the whole street was empty, not a person in sight. I started to walk down the street when I heard what sounded like gunfire behind me. I turned and saw not one, but TWO chao walkers battleing it out. I also saw that one of them was firing cooking utensils.  
  
"Oooooookay...that's a little weird. I guess I should go and help." I unsheathed my sword and was about to assist, but I was once again held back once again by someone, or rather, something.  
  
"You again?!" I yelled as I saw the ghost once again had hold of me. I just about had enough of this guy. I looked around trying to find anything I could throw at him to get him off. I couldn't use my sword because he had a grip on that as well. Then, four GUN robots dropped from nowhere and were training their guns on me. 'This is not good!' I mentally shouted to myself. I struggled even harder now to get out of this ghosts' grasps.  
  
"ACCCCK! LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING RETARDED GHOST THING!" I shreiked. I tried even harder to get out of the grasp of the ghost. I had to admit, he was strong for such a little guy. I looked again at the robots as they were about to fire.  
  
'Damn. Who'd of thought I'd go out like this?' I thought.  
  
Then, I saw, or at least I think I saw, a frying pan fly by and take out all of the robots. I looked to where it came from and saw a white vixen with not tails, a yellowish gray echidna that looked amazingly similar to Knuckles, a turtle, and a red and white furred cat with white tennis shoes and a white cap. He must have been the one that threw the frying pan because I saw him catch it when it returned. Then, I felt the ghost let go and watched as he disappeared once more.  
  
"You were lucky we came along!" said the white fox as she approached me. I straightened myself up a bit and nodded.  
  
"I guess." I said trailing off a bit. That ghost will be back, I'm sure of it.  
  
"A 'thank you' isn't much to ask for, is it?" said the cat with a little annoyance. I looked at him and figured that I'd better introduce myself. But I didn't want to use my real name. I'm a very private kind of person, especially when I meet new people. Maybe I'll tell them later.  
  
"No, not at all. My name is Rahn the Hedgehog. If you don't mind, I'd prefer not to tell you my real name" I said. Then, I walked over to where the robots used to be and picked up two green, a yellow, and a purple chaos drive and I pocketed them.  
  
"Wow, really creative character you came up with" the white fox said. I gave her an intrigued stare.  
  
"You mean you're all people like me who've been sucked into their computers?" I asked.  
  
"Yup, I just found out myself too. Only like a minute ago" said the cat as he put away his frying pan. He reminded me of Chi-chi from Dragonball Z a little bit with that thing. I think if she learned how to throw a frying pan like that, Goku would hiding out on the lookout for a few days.  
  
"Listen, Sonic is going to DIE pretty soon and we need a way to get to Eggmans Pyramid Base if we're planning on saving him!" said the echidna.  
  
"He is? Why?" I asked, rather interested on how that could happen. Then, the turtle flashed the yellow Chaos Emerald in front of me.  
  
"Sonic is going to be launched into space without this real Chaos Emerald! He can't Chaos Control himself from burning in the Earth's atmosphere! And we don't have a fast way to travel to Eggman's base!" informed the turtle.  
  
"Ahhh, that's why" I said rather casually. "But the only thing I have to offer you guys are chaos drives...not much of a help, am I?" I said pulling out my stash of chaos drives  
  
"Wait! I've got a perfect solution! Lets get back to the Chao Walkers!"  
  
*~* At The Chao Walkers *~*  
  
Everyon introduced themselves to me on our way to the chaos walkers. The fox with no tail was the author, Kawaii Karen, but her character was called Bell. The cat with the frying pan went by the name KitKat, who seemed to be an amuseing yet random kind of guy. I instantly liked him pretty good. Nokameko, or Nokame as he liked to be called, was the turtle and I guessed he was the intellectual one of the group. And the echidna went by C-4, whom confused me a little somewhat. I picked up a few of his stray thoughts and it seemed he had three other people talking inside his head. Split personality I suppose.  
  
We stood infront of a somewhat damaged Dark Chao Walker and inside laid a unconscious dark chao with 'X's in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sure this guy won't mind us borrowing his Dark Chao Walker!" Kit said managing to lift the compact window and throw him out.  
  
"But how will we be able to get that thing to work? You banged it up pretty bad. I don't see why it would be better to ride that thing than just normal running anyway." I said  
  
"I know what Kit means!" said Nokame. "We, as in Bell, C-4 and I, have fought many of these robots and have gotten 10 chaos drives each! And it seems you have 10 in your pile too Rahn. If we all pitch in our chaos drives and feed them to the Dark Chao Walker, then it'll be up and running in no time!"  
  
"Say Kit, do you have any chaos drives?" C-4 asked. Kit nodded. He handed over 10 of his own!  
  
"Hey, there were a lot of enemies before I met you people and this chao guy! I just stumbled upon this Chao Walker around in the desert and ran off with it! I'm sure I needed it more than that normal little chao dude did!" Kit told us.  
  
"But how do we refuel the Dark Chao Walker? I don't see and any gas tank covers or anything!" Nokame said after completing his inspection of the Dark Chao Walker.  
  
"Maybe you just need to poke a chaos drive at it and it will just absorb it or something. Let me try!" C-4 said grabbing it and poking the Walker just as he said. And sure enough, it illuminated and the chaos drive was gone in an instant!  
  
"Okay, let's make sure the walker is well 'fed'" said Bell. So we touched it with many chaos drives at a time, 50 chaos drives in all. Then once Bell gave it the final chaos drive it was more than well enough to go to the Pyramid base.  
  
"So it's agreed! Kit, C-4, and I are going is this Normal Chao Walker and Nokame will take the Dark Chao Walker!" directed Bell. No offense to Bell or anything, but who put her in charge of the group anyway. O'well. I suppose it doesn't matter.  
  
"But wait! How come I have to be the one that maneuvers the Dark Chao Walker and you guys get to go in the Normal Chao Walker?" Nokame asked. Personally, I could just run there with my hover skates and be alright. I didn't want to get into one things.  
  
"Don't worry Nokame! We're going to go there together, and Kit needs the lead the way! Besides I don't think either you or Bell here could pilot that thing! Your character seems to make you very clever and optimistic! You'd probably be the quickest to pick up at learning to control the Dark Chao Walker than any of us!" C-4 said.  
  
I immediately picked up on Nokames' thoughts, he wasn't aware I could hear him. Of course, no one else knew I was pychic anyway. Best keep that to myself for now, but I did feel sorry for the Nokame. I sighed, not really wanting to be inside one of those damn things, but I decided to join him.  
  
"Wait. I'll go with Nokameko" I said.  
  
"Your coming?" asked Bell. Well, duh!  
  
"I don't want to stay around here. Those stupid robots almost killed me and there's probably more of them, and ghosts," I cringed "lurking around here." I said.  
  
"See! Now you won't be so lonely Nokame!" Bell said to him with warm smile. With that, we all piled up into the Chao Walkers and started heading towards Hidden Base. On our way there, Nokame told me about how Tails was responsible for bringing us all here. He had developed some machine that pulled people from different worlds to his, but had the whole temporal mechanics of it out of whack because we were pulled into his past, and now we're stuck until it gets to the point of when he is creating this invention. Well, guess that's one mystery solved.  
  
*~* Pyramid Base; On Top Of Cliff *~*  
  
"Well, there is where I fell!" Kit said on the intercom so we could all hear him.  
  
"But if we glide over from here on to a part of the base..." Kit said as he and Nokame glided below to a spot on top of the Pyramid where a block of stone within a square shaped hole was.  
  
"Well there you have it! I found us a way to get in!" Kit said.  
  
"Finally!" Nokame said. He then stomped on the block many times until it sunk and fell onto the ground. I wish he didn't do that, I almost lost my lunch.  
  
Then we fell effortlessly down into the room, landing right on top of it. It was a circular room with a huge, wide pillar in the center.  
  
"Is it me or is this room a little...familiar?" Nokame asked.  
  
"Well let's get out of these slow, sluggish things and see for ourselves!" I said. Me and Nokame jumped out as well as the others in their walker as the 'window' above us got clogged back up with another block. If it weren't for the torches on the walls, it'd be pitch black in here. I suddenly got a strange vibe from the room. I felt the same thing when I was in aqautic mine before those ghosts attacked me now that I think about it. This one was huge! Must have something to do with being pychic. Then, it suddenly hit. I knew where we were!  
  
"BRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"What the hell was THAT?" C-4 asked.  
  
"That's it. Let's get back in the Chao Walkers and-" Nokame asked but was hushed by the huge open jaws of KING BOOM BOO! This was just great, the Chao Walkers were behind him, and if we even got to them it would take forever for the engines to warm back up, and he'd KILL US!!!  
  
'Oh shit!' I thought to myself.  
  
"God damn it! RUNNNNNN!!!" yelled Bell. I turned on my heel and activated my hoverskates and ran with them. Nobody seemed to notice I was skating, of course, we were all to busy running around in a circle for our lives!  
  
"Hey, Bell, snap out of it!" yelled C-4. I glanced at her and it looked like she had just came out of deep thought. How could she be in deep thought at a time like this?!  
  
"How come Knuckles isn't here?" she asked  
  
"Well I guess that means we came before he fights King Boom Boo! That's a good sign! That means Knuckles isn't done finding all the security keys yet!" Nokame said. Then he spoke again.  
  
"This won't be so hard." Nokameko began, "It's rather simple! If we keep running ahead...we should get to the..." He trailed off as a short ghost holding an hourglass high over his head came into view, "THERE IT IS!" Nokame yelled.  
  
"Now someone has to knock it down!" Kit_Kat murmured. Somhow or another, I suddenly slipped into deep thought like Bell did. I guess I could see how easy it was now. I thought about how I might be able to fight him without even touching the hourglass, then the others could get out of here and I would catch up. I mean, I was my character after all, and he was a very skilled fighter. I could probably.Ow! What the hell!!!  
  
"Hey, buddy! Go for it!" C-4 said as he patted me on the back extremely hard, knocking me out of my train of thought.  
  
"ACKKKKKK!" I flew forward and fell on top of the hourglass, my weight caused the hourglass to topple over and out of the ghost's reach. The ghost panicked and disappeared...but he'd come back.  
  
Sunlight filled the room, as the hole we dropped down in was unclogged of the block that had covered it just before.  
  
Then King Boom Boo dissolved into the brick floor as a shadow beneath our feet and slithered about to avoid us. My eyes turned right towards C-4.  
  
"Hey, C-4 buddy. Why won't you try digging him out?" I asked.  
  
"But I can't dig inhumanly fast like Knuckles! He has huge steel spikes on his knuckles! I-"  
  
"Hey, GO FOR IT!" I said shoving at his back just as hard as C-4 did to me. Never underestimate my strengh, remember that.  
  
OWWWWWWW!" C-4 moaned as he shoveled hastily into the ground beneath us. He was digging rather quickly considering he didn't have shovel claws like Knuckles. And just our luck, Boom Boo had slithered right beneath C-4 the exact same moment! And out came a defenseless, frantic ghost.  
  
He soon was out of our sight as he scurried off the left behind the pillar and started to come out at the right side of the pillar.  
  
C-4 immediately tended to the sore bruise on his back where I had shoved him.  
  
"You didn't need to hit so harrrrddddd." he complained. I scowled and folded my arms, much like the way Shadow would at the end of a stage.  
  
"Now we need someone quick to hit him."said Bell. Kit_Kat spoke up.  
  
"Leave it to me...and my handy dandy YO-YO!" Kit_Kat said flinging out a yo- yo from wherever he kept that stuff. See what I mean? Random.  
  
Then came King Boom Boo passing us by.  
  
"AROUND THE WORLD!" Kit_Kat yelled swinging the yo-yo through the air in a circular motion and hitting King Boom Boo in the process as it returned to his hand. King Boom Boo then scooted away awfully fast. One hit thanks to Kit Kat and his handy, dandy yo-yo.  
  
Then, a few seconds afterwards, the hourglass had returned to the hands of the small ghost from before and the sunlight dimmed ever so slowly as the room was filled with darkness. King Boom Boo was back, and breathing down our necks.  
  
"Well now there's only 2 more hits and we're finished with him." Nokame said. I didn't say a word now. I admit, I'm a little shut off from conversation and such, but that's the way I've always been. Nokame stuffed the yellow chaos emerald into his shell for safekeeping as we continued to run  
  
"This is getting so irritating already!" I said with a grunt.  
  
"Yeah, my legs are killing me now and so is this bruise!"C-4 complained still rubbing the bruise I gave him. I know it was mean, but I chuckled a little bit.  
  
"Hey, since there's more than one of us, maybe we could defeat this guy faster than Knuckles could! Let's see. How about one of us sneak the other way while the rest of us run in the other direction as fast we can! Then he won't even know that one us tipped over the hourglass!" Nokame suggested.  
  
"Perfect! Hey, where'd our Chao Walkers go?" Bell asked. Did she have a hat with a bunch of questions in it or something?  
  
We all looked at the ground beneath us.  
  
"Oh great. Must've disappeared...It has to be a plot device." I said. Personally, I saw good riddance to them.  
  
"So who should be the one to sneak off?" Kit Kat asked.  
  
"How about Bell?" said C-4.  
  
"ME?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, you-hey wait! The hourglass is just up ahead!" pointed out C-4 We looked forward and sure enough, there it was.  
  
"Well, that will be out last plan to resort too, for a quick finish." Nokame told them.  
  
"SHELL SHOCK!" He ranted as he popped himself into his shell and flew right into the hourglass, knocking it out of the ghost's hands. The room grew well lit again and King Boom Boo once again went underground with his shadow beneath us. I pointed down to Boom Boo and turned towards C-4.  
  
"Well echidna boy, DIG!" I ordered. He sighed and did so.  
  
"Fine, fine! Just don't hit me!" he said as he followed Boom Boo. Then, the ghost went up the pillar, thinking we couldn't get to him.  
  
"But I can't climb!" said C-4 as he looked up at the ghost. I was about to tell him he didn't really have a choice since he was the only one of us that could more than likely climb, but Bell interrupted me before I even started.  
  
"Please, C-4. Could you just try?" she pleaded. He groaned and felt his fingers go into the cracks between every brick there was. He could climb with ease! All of that complaining about not being able to climb when he could. Ah well, doesn't matter now I suppose. Then he followed Boom Boo's shadowy form. And once he found the appropriate place to settle, he burrowed rapidly and threw him out and then he whimpered once he felt the sunlight hit his skin.  
  
"So, who's going to hit now?" Kit_Kat asked.  
  
"I might as well..."said Bell. She then calmly walked up to Boom Boo and gave him a good, hard thwack on the head. The ghost wimpered and started to run away. Damn, that ghost was getting annoying!  
  
"That wasn't hard." she remarked.  
  
"So now that he's on his last turn before he gets hit again, let's try out Nokame's plan and get out of here quickly before Knuckles comes!" Kit_Kat ordered.  
  
"So you all are bait and I'm the sneak?"asked Bell. Nokame nodded.m She scampered off silently in the other direction as the rest of us ran as fast as our legs could carry. Well, the others ran, I skated. And just as Nokame thought, Boom Boo confronted us and chased us away. I could see that Bell was almost there.  
  
"There it is!" I heard her say as she approached the hourglass. "Move over pal! HYAH!" she kicked the hourglass from the ghosts' hands and King Boom Boo shrunk back down into his shadow form and scampered about trying to find shade. How pathetic!  
  
C-4 was already up on the pillar trying to dig him out, but he was moving to faster than he could dig.  
  
"Stay still god damn it!" he yelled, not seeming to be able to catch him.  
  
"HURRY ALREADY" I snapped at him. Strange, I don't usually snap like that.  
  
C-4 groaned again and shoved his hand furiously into the pillar right over King Boom Boo's exact spot effortlessly.  
  
"Hey Rahn! You should snap more often!" Kit_Kat commented. I flashed him a grin much like the way Sonic would. Thankfully, nobody noticed.  
  
C-4 then dropped right onto King Boom Boo and rode him like a bull at a Rodeo  
  
"YEE HA!" He screamed as got out his sword and jabbed it into him. Funny, I didn't noticed he had one til just now. Then C-4 was thrown off of him and he landed with a lood "OOF"  
  
But things weren't looking up for King Boom Boo though. The ghost king had diminished into thin air as a result of countless explosions running through his body. He faded away and, more then likely, went back to the fire pits of hell where he came from.  
  
Once the entire room grew silent and still, C-4's sword fell from where King Boom Boo once was and hit the brick floor with a loud 'CLANG'! C-4 stumbled over to it, picked it up, and put it back into the sheath on his back.  
  
"Okay, now what next?" Kit_Kat asked.  
  
"Hey where's the Chao walkers?" asked Bell with no success in finding them.  
  
"Shouldn't they be around here somewhere?" Kit_Kat asked. You know, I thought we went through this earlier.  
  
"I say we forget about them. They're lagging us behind! We can wing getting to the rocket, can't we?" I asked a little crudely.  
  
"We're so close to that rocket! We're hardly a step ahead of Sonic and co. as it is. If we slow down even further, the rocket will launch for sure without us on board!" said Bell. We all nodded in agreement. However, Kit_Kat seemed rather attached to those walkers though. I really didn't like them much myself. It was Tails' and Eggmans' levels that I always had trouble with in the game, and it was because those walkers wouldn't move right sometimes, so I hated them! So, I suppose we will just 'wing it' like I said earlier.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Third chapter done. Next one will include Ztarlight and us getting to the rocket and on to the Ark. It might even have me going through crazy gadget, which will have something a little interesting happen that's only going to affect me a bit. Anyways, next one will be out soon!  
  
  
  
Rahn (Mechabot VII) 


End file.
